


漩涡与风暴

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 漩涡的中心最湍急，风暴的中心最平静，而西德又身处何境？
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva, Gaius van Baelsar/Cid nan Garlond, Maxima quo Priscus/Cid nan Garlond(hint), Varis zos Galvus/Cid nan Garlond
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Kudos: 5





	漩涡与风暴

**Author's Note:**

> all西德，盖乌斯/瓦厉斯/尼禄/马克西马（暗示）  
> 注意避雷

**1.**

西德偶尔想念儿时为数不多和父亲共度的时光。

高功率的魔导装置，幽莹的青磷水，苦涩到令人皱眉的咖啡，就这样在工作室埋头做一个下午的实验。卫月不曾降临，灵灾只是神话，他的信仰还没有被残忍地割成碎片。

能够和米德一起共享的时间其实少得可怜，每次他向西德承诺了什么活动，却总是违约。渐渐地，西德学会了不再期待，仅仅是安静地接受父亲仓促的陪伴。他从来没有问过关于母亲的事，也没有让米德评价过自己的魔导引擎，因为首席机械师的空闲时间好像连说完一整句话都不够，像一片飓风来了又走。

帝国历33年的冬天，米德亲手把魔导展金奖的荣誉奖章别在西德的胸前，这是他记忆中和米德唯一的一次拥抱。从始至终，西德也说不上来为什么他仍会对父亲存有希冀。

他的监护权就像货物一样被人交易，从米德变成盖乌斯，一个见不到的人到了另一个见不到的人。西德每晚耐心地在盖乌斯房间门外等待，一天、一周、一个月，他想要和自己的新监护人见面，得来的只有一封封发给管家的信件，交代处理帝国内政的杂务。

“你不必称呼我为盖乌斯大人。”这是盖乌斯回到家和他说的第一句话，“西德，在我眼里，你是一个可以照顾自己的男人。经过假以时日的锻炼，很快就会成为比你父亲还要伟大的人。”

尚且年幼的西德还以为这是一种褒奖，辗转反侧地不能入眠，那一夜即便是大雨，他也睡得如此香甜。西德暗自认为盖乌斯是比米德更加亲和的长辈，至少他会在乎自己的一举一动。

那时西德常常写信送往前线，内容无非是他又研制出了新的魔导装置，或者是在图书馆读到了什么有趣的事。有时写得少了，他便害羞地在末尾添上几句含蓄的思念，字里行间全是少年人的扭捏。

久而久之，那些寄给管家的信件里，也混了一页纸专门留给西德。不苟言笑的军团长笔锋凌厉，简明扼要，却不惜笔墨夸赞西德的进步和努力，鼓励他继续坚持，但再未留下其它。

但是这样对西德来说已经足够了，习惯了米德的漠然和敷衍后，盖乌斯的真挚变得难能可贵。盖乌斯于他来说，似父似兄，像微弱的灯火短暂地点亮了他心中冰冷的一隅。

* * *

**2.**

盖乌斯征战四方的那几年，西德也有了自己的麻烦。

这个斯卡艾瓦不知道从何而来，处处要和他针锋相对。西德想要做一套魔导推进器，尼禄就嚷嚷着要做一架魔导甲。他的好胜心几乎病态，哪怕是吃饭也要比西德吃得多，吃得快。西德对尼禄的敌意只觉得莫名，对他的幼稚熟视无睹，对他的挑衅旁若无闻。但越是如此，尼禄便越发变本加厉，到后来几乎是霸凌的程度了。

“尼禄·斯卡艾瓦，不要再跟着我。”西德驻足，转身面向身后鬼祟的人影。

尼禄背着手从墙后走出来，他的耳尖通红，却强作镇定地说：“嘁，我不过是可怜你一个人去中央图书馆罢了，大家都不想坐在你旁边，难道你没有发现吗？”

西德摇摇头回答：“知识并不是坐在一起的人越多就会了解得越快的，我不在乎。”

红衣的少年一时语塞，他攥紧了双拳，砸在了身边的灯柱上。尼禄突然朝着他发火的场景很多，但西德隐约意识到这次有什么不同。他看见尼禄缓缓地跪坐在地上，把脸埋进了手里，一阵小声的抽噎落进西德的耳朵。

西德有些犹豫地走到了尼禄的身边，他蹲下身，手搭在了尼禄的肩膀上勉强安慰：“斯卡艾瓦，你在……哭吗？”

这下惹得尼禄哭得更加卖力，他失魂落魄地嚎啕，比丢了糖果的孩子更倔强，比失去光明的盲人更绝望。西德手足无措地轻抚他的后背，两人一高一低的在帝都街头上演荒唐的戏剧，偏偏也无人为他们停留半秒，凄凉得只剩下彼此。

“我已经很久没有回家了，从几年前入学以来，我连放假都不敢回去。”尼禄此刻才缓缓意识过来自己的失态，用手背抹了抹停不下来的眼泪，“你就住在帝都，我却不是。我的家乡没有这么大的图书馆，没有设备齐全的实验室，我只要一个不小心，就会落后于你。”

你从来就没有超过我，西德腹诽，但他识别出眼下的情景似乎不应该说出来。

“加隆德，我多么嫉妒你。”

尼禄怒目咬牙望向西德，眼神里却只有哀伤。

* * *

**3.**

听闻了西德想要离开加雷马的传闻，大将军殿下连夜传口信要求与他在谒见厅见面。

西德朝金发的男子行礼，明明未来要继任一国之主，脸上只能瞥见阴云与愁虑。与自己截然不同的身材处处彰显着霸道，魁梧的身躯、宽阔的肩背与紧抿的薄唇，光是站着就透露出威严的气氛。瓦厉斯的指尖划过王座的扶手，垂涎又克制的表情尽数收入西德的眼中。

“接到瓦厉斯殿下急诏，路上不敢耽搁，尽快赶来了。”西德来的路上被领路的侍卫粗略地教导了一些宫廷礼仪，可是现如今却手脚都不知道该怎么摆放才好。他的视线紧紧吸着地板，仿佛避开了对视就可以令瓦厉斯满意。

“加隆德，这次是我以私人名义召见你，并非公务，不需要这么紧张。”瓦厉斯从台阶上一步步走下来，腰间的佩剑叮咣作响，像是替他的步伐宣告。

“承蒙厚爱，”西德又把头低得更深了一些，“不知我有幸能为殿下何事分忧？”

瓦厉斯冷哼一声，大概是不满意他恭维的态度，但最终什么也没有说。他命令西德伸出双手，接过一串钥匙。西德好奇地抬起头，这串钥匙的形色对于他来说再熟悉不过，幼时这串钥匙的清脆响声意味着父亲的归来。

“你也认识它，这是魔导院的万能钥匙。你的父亲现下不在帝都，他远赴博兹雅堡垒进行了别的项目，我想由你来接管首席机械师一职，带领魔导院。”瓦厉斯的余光睨过西德惊讶的神色，“西德·南·加隆德，很适合你的名字。”

首席机械师是个沉重的责任，如果说大将军统领着帝国的魔导军，首席机械师则负责了帝国魔导院的运转。出行的时候下至士兵，上至军团长都要朝他行礼，他几乎是与瓦厉斯平起平坐的官衔。

“瓦厉斯殿下……”西德的手指颤抖着，他像是捧着一朵快要散碎的花，不敢动弹，“父亲只是因‘陨石计划’暂离帝都，我经验尚浅，不敢承担这样的责任，请瓦厉斯殿下再作考量。”

瓦厉斯本就阴郁的脸色更沉了几分，他来回踱步，铠靴敲在地板上如同质疑的审问。踌躇之下，瓦厉斯终于轻声叹息，用疲惫的声音询问：“加隆德，我听说你想要离开帝国。告诉我，如何才能让你留下？”

西德没想到他前几天去打探消息的事这么快已经传到了皇宫里，他低估了帝国的眼线和耳目，被问得措手不及。瓦厉斯的声名在外，他虽然手段严苛，但固然也惜才。在他眼中，像西德这样的人才是值得争抢的资源，花费一切手段都要留下为己所用。

“殿下请放心，我并没有离开帝国的打算，这是我的故乡，我还会去哪里呢？”西德垂下视线，他说谎的时候总是眼神闪烁，有太多破绽。

“那就好，一想到要失去加隆德卿，真令人寝食难安。”瓦厉斯闭上眼睛，表情总算缓和了下来，像是放下了心头一桩大事，“现在仍然是索鲁斯陛下执政，但只要有一天我登基，加隆德卿一定是我的首席机械师。”

瓦厉斯拍了拍西德的肩膀，好像是要把这个承诺烙进对方的体内。

* * *

**4.**

「博兹雅堡垒蒸发事件」之后，西德整日躺在床上，一直回绝与盖乌斯见面。

可是有一天，倾盆大雨夹杂着欲劈开夜空的雷鸣，恶劣的天气席卷了整个帝都，西德像个鸵鸟一样把头埋进了被子里。他腰上的伤疼痛地像被兽齿从内到外地撕裂，在天气不好的日子尤甚。

西德听见门口发出一声巨响，上锁的房门被一股蛮力撞开。他不用抬头也知道是盖乌斯，西德曾经把盖乌斯当作自己的偶像，仅凭呼吸声也能辨认出来。盖乌斯已经彻底湿透了，他的手里抓着恢复药水，樱红色的液体在瓶中晃荡。

如今战事紧张的时局下，恢复药水已经变成了军供品，寻常百姓是不可能有自由的配给，就算是军团长也要填写表单和理由才可以申请到恢复药。西德的伤因此反反复复地感染，被耽搁了很久。

盖乌斯扶着西德坐了起来，他的视线纠结地看着恢复药。只要喝下恢复药，枪伤无疑会快速愈合，但是西德的良知却责罚着他抢走了某个无辜伤兵的配给。盖乌斯打开了瓶盖，强硬地递到了西德的手上：“不要逼我让你喝下去。”

这句话起到了完全相反的作用，西德性格强硬，如此威逼只会让他感到厌恶。盖乌斯此刻却没有心情好言相劝，他冒着被革职的风险为西德找来的恢复药水，不能够浪费在西德一文不值的自尊心上。他的手指夹住了西德的鼻子，对方因为被迫呼吸而张开嘴，一边呛着一边吞进去了大半药水，这是盖乌斯在军队喂战俘喝吐真剂的办法。

西德用袖子擦嘴，露出抗拒的眼神，像狼龇起獠牙：“你和他……归根结底没有什么不同。”

“你说我和米德？”盖乌斯不觉得恼火，但他确实被这句话激起一阵无名的郁闷。他不甘心地按住了西德的双臂，两人的视线焦灼地纠缠。西德不知道接下来要发生什么，他以为盖乌斯要对他行使暴力，像被钳住的白蛾一般徒劳地挣扎。

盖乌斯俯下身，将吻落在西德的额角，在西德的耳边轻声呢喃：“有别于他，我总是太过在意你。”

这样温柔的盖乌斯稍纵即逝，缥缈得就像没有存在过。西德呆呆地靠在床头，他的额角还在微微发烫，提醒他刚才恍若幻境的瞬间。

盖乌斯褪下自己的外衣，越过西德的双腿，跨坐到有些挤的双人床另一头。他检查了一下西德的伤口，已经不再渗血，又安顿他睡下之后自己才躺下。两人的体温挨得很近，在这雨夜里尤其引人贪恋。

“这是……不被允许的。”西德的额头抵着盖乌斯的胸前，他听着窗外的淅淅沥沥雨声昏昏欲睡，但强撑着精神不敢合眼。

“我并不是你的父亲，西德。”盖乌斯轻抚西德的后颈，眨眼间短发已经长到了肩头，就让他在能独自飞行之前再依赖一会自己吧，再多一会也好，盖乌斯想道。

西德在第二天的夜幕来临之前就逃走了，他心中无限的困惑，在踏足艾欧泽亚的一瞬间被徐徐清风吹散。

下次再见到盖乌斯，就不用再去思考他们之间的关系，因为敌人之间无需更多的情感。

* * *

**5.**

西德离开加雷马帝国的消息，尼禄是从别人的口中听说的。

后来许多年，尼禄都会唠叨抱怨西德的无情。为什么莉维亚都收到了一封解释的书信，尼禄却连一张纸条都没有。

“因为我知道还会在哪里遇见你的。”

西德这样回答他，而尼禄全然不买账。两人在炼铁厂朝夕相对，这件事就像一根碍事的刺横杠在两人中间，一旦触碰提及就会两败俱伤。直到西德有一次厌烦了再与尼禄争执这件琐事，把手上的以太调整器一摔，头也不回地走出了炼铁厂，零件残骸飞散得到处都是。

西德搭了一辆泊在仓库的飞隼号漫无目的地游逛着，不知不觉间就降落在边区欧米茄所留下的遗迹附近。呵欠洞一眼望不到头，缭绕的烟雾爬在半山坡上，覆在洞口，西德想不起自己到底是怎么提起勇气探索进未知的空间里。

“你在这里。”引擎熄灭的声音从身后传来，西德偏头看见一双红色的长靴，沿着洞沿坐到了自己的身边。

尼禄把一样东西拿到了他的面前，西德才发现是自己没有拼接完又摔碎的以太调整器。尼禄吝啬于他的字句，所以把歉意变成了这一小节装置。西德接过来检查了一下接口和内芯，才松开紧皱的眉头。

“西德，我本意不是想要问责。”尼禄很少以名字称呼西德，傲慢的态度就像他随身携带的一柄匕首，为了自己不受伤就率先刺痛别人，这次却小心翼翼地归刀入鞘，“我是在怨恨自己。那时的你明明已经在呼救了，我却还一心钻研魔导科学，只想着打败你。等我如痴如醉地制作出了新成品，莉维亚告诉我你已经离开了，我知道自己错过了你的告别。”

尼禄靠着西德又近了一些，他不敢去看西德，时光倒退回二十年前，他好像又变成了那个羞赧的少年：“我是……你的朋友，西德，但是我却什么也没有为你做。”

“尼禄，”西德的声音像是一卷铺陈开的故事，尼禄想起他意气风发的模样，也是很久之前的记忆了，“过去在帝国的时候我不明白朋友的意义，但来了艾欧泽亚之后，偶尔就会想起你。‘如果是尼禄的话会怎么做？’，这样的念头在我举步维艰时总是出现，支撑着我继续下去。”

“也许一直以来，是我在等待你的原谅。”尼禄的声音很轻，窸窸窣窣地滚进呵欠洞里，只有风的回声。

西德的手指轻搭在尼禄的手背上，苦等了十数年的温暖穿越而来，像是他坐在帝都街头大哭的一天。

* * *

**6.**

瓦厉斯曾问过雷古拉：“连加隆德卿都弃我而去，加雷马到底还剩下什么？”

不知道如何作答，雷古拉本就是沉默寡言的人，但他很少回避瓦厉斯的问题。自从西德离开后，无人不能看出瓦厉斯情绪低落，没有人胆敢激怒大将军，所有责罚都被乘上了数十百倍。索鲁斯皇帝一反常态地在意这件事，对冷血的瓦厉斯赞许有加。

“殿下如果想要得到加隆德，我可以部署一支精锐小队打探他的动向，把他带回加雷马。加隆德犯下叛逃的罪状，通缉令不会有问题。”雷古拉恭敬地低下头，他不知道该如何替瓦厉斯排忧解难，这是他能够想到最有效的提议。

瓦厉斯尚完成大将军的授勋仪式不久，帝国内党派野心勃勃，作为首领理应顾全大局，但雷古拉的话语就像伊甸园的毒蛇般诱人。

自幼以来，瓦厉斯很少得到过些什么。父亲在成年前就得病死去，索鲁斯年至垂暮也没有正眼看过他，提图斯暗地里罔顾血缘向他派出杀手。他终日被锁在这座皇宫里，没有过丝毫所谓幸福回忆。

只是有过这么一个转眴，这个皇宫中被点下了白色的痕迹，如此耀眼又特别，就算是烟火也忍不住去握。要是那个人属于自己就好了，瓦厉斯如此想到，但始终没有同意雷古拉的计划。

“加快讨伐艾欧泽亚蛮神的计划，将一统阿尔迪纳德次大陆提上议程。”

可结局是终其一生，瓦厉斯都没有再见到过西德。

他望着芝诺斯的刀与加雷马的旗，不知不觉间有些嫉妒尼禄与盖乌斯，从不为帝国这座牢笼所困。瓦厉斯贵为一代皇帝，到底也提不起勇气来追随那个人所踏上的自由。

而西德会否还留下关于他这位懦弱君王的记忆？

* * *

**7.**

杰西问西德，你是否后悔过离开加雷马帝国？

魏吉和比格斯看着副厂长，几人屏住了呼吸，好像是在掘出一座不应该惊扰的坟墓。西德和炼铁厂的其他出逃的加雷马人不同：他是首席机械师的独生子，也是魔导院破格录取的天才少年，更是第十四军军团长的养子，瓦厉斯陛下发动无数次讨伐想要找回的心腹。好像为西德所能想到最光明的未来，只能在加雷马找到。

“只要在坚信的道路走下去，就不会后悔。”

从不远处传来的声音擅自回答了杰西的问题，精灵族的男子倚在门边，他额上嵌着的“第三只眼”令他的身份昭然若揭。他阔步走到了西德的身边，伸出手自我介绍：“加隆德先生，久仰大名了。我是马克西马·普利斯库斯，阿尔菲诺阁下告诉我最好是来见您一面。请恕我贸然插话，只是难得有感而发。”

西德有些不好意思地用布擦去手上的脏污与他握手，马克西马倒是浑然不在意，他挨个与在场的机械师问好，熟稔得像是一位素未谋面的老友，举手投足又和善谦逊，博得了所有人的好感。他表示自己一直以来都很崇拜西德，就算选择了一条更困难的路，也从没有想过放弃。

马克西马知道西德这样的人注定会成为引路者，就算再残酷的打击也无法扑灭他眼中的赤忱，危险却又迷人。

“如果能够更早遇见您就好了，”马克西马推了一下自己的眼镜，礼貌的笑容中多了一份苦涩，“我就能够一路支持加隆德先生的信条，而非以敌对方一次又一次伤害动摇您信任依赖的居所。”

在他迷惘时、在他痛苦时，在他挣扎时，在他需要人陪伴时，我错过了全部，马克西马想道，但至少要和他分享此刻基姆利特战线告捷的欢欣鼓舞。

“加隆德先生，如果您不介意的话，我为炼铁厂的各位带来了一瓶好酒。”

与他的未来。

END


End file.
